


玉藻前cei

by Jujiujiu



Category: [ 阴阳师]玉藻前
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jujiujiu/pseuds/Jujiujiu
Kudos: 9





	玉藻前cei

［阴阳师］玉藻前cei

胧车现在已经成为京都阴阳师们的娱乐活动了。  
造了那些迷你青蛙的玉藻前仿佛突然开始了自己的老年生活，每日窝在山中以逗弄小动物为乐。

你是个资质一般的阴阳师，别的做不好，但打胧车就非常有经验了，那个徘徊空中的长腿车妖已经记恨你许久，这天它借你一个操作失误，挥起长臂，降落下一阵青蛙流星雨，等你再反应过来时，口中便只能发出“呱呱”的声音了。

你被胧车从半空丢下，咕噜咕噜滚到那只九尾狐妖的脚下。  
“玉藻前大人，这是我给您带来的礼物。”你隐约听见胧车这么说道。  
“哦？”他似乎很有兴致，两只手指捏着你的后颈皮提了起来，看你乱蹬着四条腿挣扎，忽地又将手指一松，你摔回冰冷的地面，眼里冒着金色的星点。  
你现在是个青蛙，哪里会知道四条腿的青蛙平时都是怎么走路的，想按照人的方式踏出两步，没料翻了个四脚朝天，看得狐妖忍不住笑出了声。  
笑够了他蹲下身，用扇子在你的鼻尖轻轻一点，将你变回了人形，此时你仰面朝天，正对上他那张化着妖艳妆容的面孔，他看着你，貌似惊讶地喊了声：“哎呀，是个小姑娘呢！”

你利落地整理好衣衫爬起，知道自己打不过他，只得假意向他道谢告别。  
“诶，别急着走嘛，留下来喝杯茶吧。”  
他自顾自斟好了茶，并不给你拒绝的机会，你接过他手里的茶，抿了一小口，眼睛却被他那双鎏金色的双眸吸引过去。  
同样都是眼睛，为何他的可以生得如此好看？你盯着他入了迷，不知怎么整个人都情不自禁地想要靠近过去。  
“小姑娘。”他叫你。  
你甩甩头回过神来，狐族精通魅惑之术，想必是他使了些许手段才让你如此，你有些愠怒，又想起刚刚的那番戏弄，语气也变得不太好听，“您为什么要魅惑我一个小小的阴阳师，不掉价吗？”  
“魅惑你？”他像是听到了天大的笑话，扣住你的后脑勺将你猛地拉近到他的面前，你立刻闭上了眼睛，避免再与他对视。  
“小姑娘这么紧张作甚，”他突然将气息喷吐在你的耳边，“我狐族的媚术，又不仅仅只放在眼睛里。”  
那声音宛如魔音般直冲你的大脑，将自我的意识击成碎片，短短一瞬间你根本来不及抵抗，便臣服在了他的媚术之下。  
完了。

玉藻前变回男子的形态，取下脸上的面具，俊逸的五官看呆了你，而组合起来又多了丝傲世的冷酷。  
此时你已经全身心地痴迷在了他的身上，双腿不由自主地向他走了过去。  
“好好看。”你忍不住伸手抚上他笔挺的鼻尖，像是想要确认眼前的美是不是真实存在的。  
玉藻前勾起嘴角，缓缓吐出几个字，“坐上来。”  
你言听计从，跨开双腿坐了上去，隔着布料感受到狐狸那里的滚烫和硕大让你的脸红到了耳朵根。他捕捉到你的反应，抓起你的手往那里按下去。  
“告诉我，小姑娘，你现在想做什么？”他不怀好意地笑。  
“想要……玉藻前大人。”在媚术的作用下，你简直诚实过了头。  
他散开自己九条毛茸茸的尾巴把你裹了进去，其中几条从你的衣领和裙摆下伸了进去，若有似无地扫过你发烫的肌肤和敏感的部位，似痒非痒的感觉让你想叫却叫不出来，只能喘着气不知所措地绞着手指，等待他下一步发号施令。  
别人都说狐狸身上会有狐臊味儿，可玉藻前非但没有，甚至周身散发出一股迷异的香气，那味道似乎能停止时间，将你与外面的世界彻底隔离，只沉沦在和他的欢愉之中。  
轻柔的吻袭上了你的唇瓣，他并不着急的与你厮磨了一阵，才慢慢撬开你的牙关，勾起你的舌头与他互动。  
衣服被蓬松的尾巴掀起了大半，你袒露着胸口那挺立着的小点正迎上他温暖的口腔，吮吸着刺激着让你迷乱得一塌糊涂。  
你已经被这老狐狸撩拨得湿透，但他似乎没有打算主动满足你，只是诱惑地看着你：“小姑娘，你要自己来哦。”  
你放出他的狐根，小心翼翼地用手扶住，对准自己的穴口，才往下压了一半你就受不了了，就这么不上不下地扭动了几下。  
“这点就够了吗？”玉藻前突然一把搂住你的腰，全力一摁，他便完完全全地进入到了你的身体。你感觉一下子被撑的满满当当，惊呼出声，却不舍得离开。  
“动。”他命令式地对你说道。  
你对这个姿势很陌生，慢吞吞地勉强上下了几次，他对此很不满意，将你的双手反剪在背后，自己猛烈地进出起来。  
“啊呃……啊啊……”娇媚的呻吟不可遏制地从你的喉咙迸发出来。  
做到一半的时候他突然抽身出来，拉住你的双腿往前扯了一下，那巨大的狐根便抵在了你的后穴口。  
他用手随意扩张了一下想要顶入，但那里实在是太小，头部才刚进去一些就卡住了，你痛得抠住了他的肩，嘴上却没法说出让他停止的话，只能默默忍受着这痛楚。  
“不行呢，我的小姑娘会受伤。”他轻吻着你的眼放弃了那里，重又填满了你的花穴。  
玉藻前并非不考虑你的感受，他懂情调，那些深入浅出的招式在你身上用得淋漓尽致，他甚至知道在你喊的口干舌燥的时候用力吻住你为你渡去一些湿润。  
你清醒时已是半夜，一丝不着的身体被玉藻前用他的狐尾围得暖融融的，他一条胳膊垫在了你的脑袋下，另一只手则轻轻地为你扇着扇子。  
“玉藻前，你！”你回想起了发生的事。  
“怎么这么生气的样子？”他一脸无辜，鎏金色的眼眸眯成了缝。  
你争又争不赢他，打也打不过他，认命地拾起了自己散落的衣服披上，双脚下地的那一瞬差点一软跪了下去，好在被玉藻前稳稳扶住。  
你打掉他的手站稳，嘴里碎碎念下次再见到胧车一定把他打得稀巴烂，魂都给抠得精光，身后的玉藻前一听，笑得把你拉进怀抱，说道：

“我的小姑娘要什么我都可以给呢。”


End file.
